After (CS)
by captainswan7683
Summary: OS - Fanfiction CS post Underworld - Killian et Emma sont enfin réunis, pour le meilleur...
After

 _Petit OS post Underworld ...donc post 5x20 - CS bien évidemment. Ils sont enfin réunis et après..._

 _Rating K_

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'ABC_

* * *

Emma arrêta sa coccinelle jaune devant la maison et coupa le contact. Elle resta quelques instants, assise, les mains sur le volant, à fixer le vide, les yeux dans le vague. Elle venait de terminer sa journée au bureau de sheriff et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était que la journée avait été longue, incroyablement longue et ennuyeuse...

Depuis quelques mois, trois précisément, le calme régnait à Storybrooke. Zelena semblait vraiment chercher à devenir meilleure et à obtenir une place auprès de sa fille, même Gold faisait profil bas pour complaire à sa chère Belle, surtout depuis qu'elle était enceinte !

Emma ne pouvait que se réjouir de ce calme revenu, qui lui permettait de passer du temps avec Killian. Son Killian, son amour. Un sourire de bonheur vient effleurer ses lèvres, tandis que ses pensées se tournaient vers son pirate. Tout d'un coup impatiente, elle quitta sa voiture pour rentrer chez eux.

Leur maison. Dieu qu'ils s'étaient battus pour l'obtenir ce simple bonheur de vivre à deux dans leur maison ! Mais aujourd'hui c'était une réalité. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres elle entra, mais ne trouva que le silence. Tout était calme, trop calme...

Elle était habituée à le trouver, soit assis dans le salon en train de lire, soit dans la cuisine, à essayer d'apprivoiser les appareils modernes et de faire à manger. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer avec bonheur, les quelques catastrophes domestiques qu'il avait engendré sans le vouloir, comme le jour où ayant oublié d'éteindre la plaque électrique, la fumée avait fini par déclencher le détecteur incendie...

Elle tourna en rond dans le salon vide de toute présence, puis jeta un œil dans la cuisine, par-dessus le comptoir, mais il n'y avait personne non plus.

Une vague de frisson, un début d'angoisse la transperça, qu'elle tenta de chasser. Mais une seule phrase se formait dans son esprit « Où était-il ? ».

Bien sûr, il lui arrivait souvent d'aller au port à bord de son bateau, où même parfois de retrouver David et Robin, mais à chaque fois il l'appelait. Elle savait qu'il détestait se servir de ce qu'il appelait « le téléphone parlant », mais il avait parfaitement compris que de savoir où il se trouvait rassurait Emma. Et autant l'avouer, lui-même aimait savoir où elle se trouvait également...

Ils avaient tant de mal à être séparés depuis.

Depuis qu'elle avait accompli l'impensable, depuis qu'elle était allé jusque dans les Enfers pour le chercher, depuis que leur amour leur avait donné la possibilité d'un retour et d'un avenir ! L'idée d'être à nouveau un jour séparé, leur était impensable. Emma savait qu'elle devrait vivre le restant de ses jours avec cette peur tapie au fond d'elle-même. Celle de le perdre encore, celle qu'il meurt à nouveau.

Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Killian, mais quelques secondes après, elle entendit le bourdonnement caractéristique du vibreur d'un téléphone posé sur la table du salon, Il ne l'avait pas pris avec lui visiblement ! « Il est peut-être avec Henry » se dit-elle, pour chasser ses angoisses. Elle appela donc son fils, mais le téléphone sonna, sonna, puis le répondeur se déclencha. Emma raccrocha, si Killian n'était pas avec lui, inutile de l'inquiéter pour rien... Elle savait qu'il n'était pas avec David non plus, car elle l'avait quitté quelques instants auparavant et l'avait laissé rejoindre Mary-Margaret et Neal.

Peut-être était-il partit au port, en oubliant son téléphone...Elle décida d'aller voir et s'apprêtait à partir, lorsqu'elle entendit la barrière du jardin s'ouvrir et les voix d'Henry et de Killian.

Malgré elle, elle sentit la tension disparaitre et se surpris à sourire. Elle s'était inquiétée pour rien bien évidemment ! Et ce n'était pas la première fois...Ça devenait même récurrent, depuis.

Depuis l'instant où il était mort dans ses bras à Camelot, depuis qu'elle avait dû plonger Excalibur dans son corps, pour détruire les ténèbres, depuis l'Underworld et les tortures d'Hadès. Pas un instant ne passait sans qu'elle y repense. Et parfois dans l'océan des yeux de Killian elle voyait, elle savait que lui aussi y pensait.

Cette épreuve les avait encore plus rapprochés, si cela était possible. Ce lien qui les unissait, semblait être devenu presque surnaturel, tant leur connexion était intense. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, rien qu'à regarder l'éclat de ses yeux, rien qu'en sentant sa main valide enlacer la sienne, ou la pression un peu plus insistante de son crochet sur sa peau...

Ils s'aimaient, sans artifice, simplement. Ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre, corps et âme. Le cœur s'était déjà fait, puisqu'une partie du cœur d'Emma battait désormais dans la poitrine de Killian. Ils s'aimaient physiquement bien sûr, passionnément dans des étreintes sauvages un peu partout dans la maison, ou plus tendrement dans la chaleur et la douceur de leur chambre. Ils s'aimaient dans tous les petits gestes du quotidien, un baiser léger déposé sur les lèvres d'Emma au moment du petit déjeuner, une caresse appuyée, lorsqu'ils se séparaient pour la journée, le silence de leur repas en tête-à-tête, yeux dans les yeux, mains enlacées...

Ils s'aimaient, au-delà des mots, au-delà de la raison, puisqu'ils avaient réussis ensemble l'impensable, s'aimer au-delà de la mort même !

Heureuse, elle accueillie les deux hommes de sa vie dans un rire.

Où étiez-vous passés ?

Nous sommes allés faire un tour en mer. Il faisait tellement beau et Henry avait envie de naviguer...expliqua Killian en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Et tu as oublié ton téléphone...reprocha-t-elle tendrement.

Euh...c'est bien possible...Je suis désolé love... répondit-il gêné.

Elle chercha son regard et lit dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris ses angoisses, dont elle ne parlerait pas. Il savait, il avait compris en un quart de second qu'elle avait eu peur, qu'elle s'était inquiétée encore une fois...Comme lui, lorsqu'elle rentrait plus tard que prévu...Toujours a imaginé le pire ! Il n'arrivait plus à faire autrement. Il savait désormais que c'était pour la vie, car jamais il ne pourrait supporter de la perdre. Lui aussi irait au bout des mondes, des enfers ou dieu sait quoi pour la ramener à lui... Une vie sans elle ne serait tout simplement pas une vie, mieux valait encore l'enfer tel qu'Hadès lui avait fait entrevoir...

Tu restes dîner avec nous chéri ? demanda-t-elle à Henry, priant intérieurement, presque égoïstement pour qu'il refuse.

Non, c'est gentil, mais maman m'attend...Toute façon je serais là la semaine prochaine, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Quelque peu soulagée de se retrouver seule avec Killian, Emma soupira. Elle tenait vraiment à profiter de cette soirée, pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis quelques jours et qu'il devait absolument savoir.

Une fois Henry parti, Killian vient la rejoindre dans le salon.

Tu as faim ? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Non pas vraiment, et toi ?

Oh moi...répondit-il en haussant un sourcil d'une manière extrêmement suggestive, ce qui déclencha chez la jeune femme, une délicieuse brûlure au creux des reins.

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, et qu'elle l'empêche de l'entraîner dans ce petit jeu, car sinon ils allaient faire l'amour ici même dans le salon, ou quelque part ailleurs dans la maison...Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Bien au contraire ! Elle adorerait ça bien sûr. Elle aimait quand il lui faisait l'amour, elle aimait chacune de leurs étreintes. Jamais elle n'avait connue d'expériences charnelles aussi puissantes et aussi intenses que celles, qu'elle vivait en compagnie de Killian !

Mais elle tenait particulièrement à lui parler. Ici et maintenant. Elle se tourna vers lui et prit sa main valide dans la sienne.

Chéri, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, commença-t-elle d'un ton un peu hésitant.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils, vit la lueur d'inquiétude, jamais très loin, s'allumer dans ses merveilleux yeux. Elle serra sa main un peu plus fort et lui sourit avec tendresse et insistance.

Tout va bien. ..Ce n'est rien de grave, mais...c'est juste important.

Elle ne savait comment le dire, elle n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant. Alors elle entraîna sa main, toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne et la posa sur son ventre, sans un mot.

Il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard et tout à coup la compréhension se fit dans son esprit. Les yeux embués de larmes, il l'interrogea toujours en silence et elle confirma d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire.

Alors une vague de bonheur intense et merveilleuse le submergea. Lui, Killian Jones, le pirate manchot, allait devenir père ! Elle sa guerrière, sa sauveuse, sa princesse, allait faire de lui un père !

Tu es heureux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante et hésitante.

Quelle question ! Bien sûr ! Et toi ?

Quelle question ! lui retorqua-t-elle en riant.

Alors, il se leva du canapé, s'accroupit devant la jeune femme et posa ses lèvres sur son ventre encore plat.

Bonjour little princesse, murmura-t-il tout bas.

Princesse ? Vraiment ? Qu'en sais-tu et si c'était un garçon ?

Ce sera une fille répondit-il en relevant la tête, les yeux brillants d'excitation. La plus belle et la plus merveilleuse de l'univers.

Elle le regarda, le cœur débordant d'amour pour cet homme merveilleux, qui savait se montrer si tendre.

Je t'aime dit Emma pour toute réponse.

Je t'aime aussi répondit-il. Puis dans un clin d'œil, rajouta, d'habitude c'est moi qui le dit en premier.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dieu qu'elle était heureuse ! Elle qui avait toujours rêvé de trouver un jour une famille, elle l'avait désormais. Elle avait retrouvé ses parents, un endroit où vivre et plus que tout elle avait trouvé l'amour. Le vrai, celui qui comme dans les contes de son enfance, peut briser les sorts et dure pour l'éternité. Et peu importait désormais les menaces, elle n'avait plus peur, car elle l'avait enfin trouvé son Tallahassee.

Sept mois plus tard, Emma donna le jour à un magnifique petit garçon, que d'un commun accord ils décidèrent de prénommer Liam, en mémoire du frère de Killian.

* * *

 _Voilà un petit OS tout mignon et fluffy, qui j'espère vous aura plu...Ça fait du bien non, au milieu de toute cette tristesse, non ? Une petite review s'il vous plait, car ça fait toujours plaisir..._


End file.
